Różowe Uniesienie
by ema670
Summary: PeronaxZoro (dlaczego w tej kolejności zobaczycie ) Zoro wraz z Peroną są na Wyspie Kuraigana. Perona zaplanowała coś 'złego'


Zoro spał w swoim pokoju, właściwie to nie był jego pokój. Należał on do właściciela całego domu, który był niezwyciężonym szermierzem i jednym z Schichibukai. Był nim niejaki Jastrzębiooki Dracule Mihawk. Ten dzień zapowiadał się całkiem normalnie. Zoro jak zawsze wstał wcześniej, obudzony przez Mihawka. Oboje ćwiczyli do wieczora, z małymi przerwami na obiad i picie. Zoro odpoczywał po treningu, kiedy do jego pokoju wkradła się różowowłosa, młoda dziewczyna. Bardzo cicho podeszła do łóżka i usiadła koło Roronoy. Zaraz za nią unosił się duch, który w dłoniach trzymał ciężkie metalowe kajdanki. Dziewczyna zabrała mu je, a duch po chwili zniknął.

Chwyciła jedną dłoń szermierza.

– Lucky! – Krzyknęła.

Faktycznie miała szczęście. Zoro leżał tak, że jego oba nadgarstki były blisko framugi łóżka. Przykuła obie, a po chwili usiadła na nim z takim impetem, że szermierz natychmiast się obudził. Chłopak czując kajdanki, zaczął szarpać dłońmi.

– Perona! Co ty robisz? – Spojrzał na dziewczynę, która z wrednym uśmiechem na ustach, patrzyła na szamoczącego się Roronoę.

- Wiedziałam, że jak przykuję ci ręce, to już nie dasz rady się ruszyć. Twoja siła jest tylko w ramionach.

Zoro poruszał rękami, próbując urwać liche kajdanki. Nie wyglądały na mocne, jednak po chwili, gdy jego ręce zaczęły go piec od otarć, spojrzał na obserwującą go Peronę.

- Kairoseki? – Zapytał.

-Aha! – Dziewczyna potwierdziła.

Ześlizgnęła się tak, żeby usiąść na kroczu zielonowłosego. Rękoma przesunęła po jego koszulce. Chłopak delikatnie zadrżał od niespodziewanego dotyku. Różowowłosa sięgnęła po nożyk, który leżał na szafce obok łóżka. Nożyk ten przypominał kształtem złoty krzyżyk. Delikatnie zahaczyła nim o szyję szermierza, a następnie, przejeżdżając po klatce piersiowej, zaczęła od dołu rozcinać mu bluzkę. Cięła ją tak, by zielonowłosy czuł, jak zimne ostrze powoli i delikatnie ociera o jego ciało. Po chwili Perona przecięła całą bluzkę w taki sposób, by móc ją całkowicie ściągnąć z Roronoy. Przed nią ukazały się niesamowicie uwidocznione mięśnie brzucha i seksownie wyglądająca klatka piersiowa, która pokryta długą ukośną blizną, dawała Peronie uczucie niesamowitego podniecenia.

Dziewczyna odrzuciła kawałki materiału na bok. Gdy tkanina opadła, ponownie delikatnie musnęła nożykiem po klatce piersiowej Roronoy. Docisnęła go mocniej. Zielonowłosy syknął, gdy poczuł, jak ostrze przebija jego skórę, a karmazynowy płyn wydostaje się z rany. Popatrzył na nią ze złością, cały czas ruszał rękami, by móc je uwolnić.

– Perona! Ty suko, wypuść mnie! – Krzyknął.

Podniósł nogi do góry, co spowodowało, że dziewczyna uderzyła głową o jego klatkę. Szermierz ponownie położył nogi na łóżko i zaczął się delikatnie wiercić. Różowowłosa pogłaskała się po głowie, próbując złagodzić ból. Na jej policzku odcisnęła się krew, która pojawiła się na klatce zielonowłosego. Starła ją, a następnie zalotnie oblizała palec z krwią. Ponownie usiadła, jednak tym razem na jego biodrach. W ten sposób miał on mniejsze szanse, by ponownie ją skrzywdzić. Popatrzyła na chłopaka za złością w oczach, jednak po chwili przejechała palcem po świeżo powstałej ranie i nacisnęła na nią.

Roronoa jęknął z bólu, a Perona ze smakiem patrzyła na bezbronnego szermierza. Szybkim ruchem nożyka zrobiła kolejną ranę, tym razem dłuższą i głębszą. Zoro zacisnął zęby. Z bólu w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. Różowowłosa z zamiłowaniem nacinała kolejne kawałki skóry na jego klatce. W pewnym momencie dała rękę za siebie i przejechała nią po kroczu zielonowłosego.

–Ha! - Krzyknęła. – Wiedziałam, że to lubisz!

Zwinnym ruchem ręki rozpięła pasek Roronoy. Zsunęła się z niego, tak, że teraz siedziała nie na nim, a koło niego. Dotknęła jego spodni i ześlizgnęła je. Teraz mogła zobaczyć jaką bieliznę nosi Zoro. Były to ciemnoniebieskie, obcisłe bokserki, a na nich była widoczna wyraźna wypukłość. Perona uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Wyciągnęła dłoń i ścisnęła krocze szermierza tak, że ten wygiął się w tył.

– Agh. – Krzyknął.

Dziewczyna trzymała zaciśniętą dłoń, kiedy on wciąż próbował nie dawać jej satysfakcji z tego, że może go torturować. Po chwili Perona, wciąż nie puszczając uścisku, schyliła się do twarzy Zoro i złączyła ich usta ze sobą. Delikatnie językiem musnęła jego wargi. Chłopak zasyczał, gdy jej ręka powędrowała na jego brzuch, a następnie do jego bokserek. Delikatnie poruszała dłonią, by jeszcze bardziej podniecić zielonowłosego. Zoro robił się czerwony, próbował powstrzymać się od jęków, jego skóra była pokryta potem, a każda kropla, która wpadała do jego ran, powodowała, że czuł coraz większy, przeszywający ból.

Różowowłosa wyciągnęła doń i stanęła koło łóżka. Sięgnęła ręką do bielizny szermierza i ściągnęła ją. Zoro był bezradny, jego podniecenie mimowolnie powodowało, że nie miał siły by się przeciwstawić. Perona oglądała jego nabrzmiałego członka. Miała na co popatrzeć, zielonowłosy był ogromny w tamtym miejscu. W tym momencie jej ofiara była całkiem naga. Po rękach Roronoy spływała krew, skaleczył je próbując bez ustanku się uwolnić. Ten sam płyn ściekał po jego brzuchu i po klatce piersiowej. Mieszając się z potem, spływał po bokach mężczyzny i lądował na białej pościeli tworząc wyraźne plamy.

Zoro dyszał ciężko, a jego ciało drżało pod wpływem nieustającego szczypania. Perona widziała, że powoli jego limit się kończy. Chciała jeszcze mu podokuczać, jednak sama też czuła w sobie pożądanie. Szermierz miał w sobie coś, co powodowało, że każda ranka na jego ciele, każde jego bolesne jęknięcie, rozpalało ją niemiłosiernie. Chłopak zaciskał zęby, gdy jego podniecenie zaczęło doprowadzać go do szału. Gdy Perona zauważyła jak z jego oczu ciekną łzy, a jego członek zaczynał pokrywać się delikatną ilością spermy, postanowiła zrobić coś, co sprawiłoby jej największą przyjemność. Zoro ciągle ją obserwował, kiedy dziewczyna zaczęła podwijać swoją spódniczkę i delikatnie zsunęła z siebie bieliznę. Zszokowana krzyknęła, gdy wzdłuż ud spłynęła jej biała wydzielina

- Woah! Nie wiedziałam, że to może mnie aż tak kręcić!

Usiadła na swojej ofierze. Uniosła swoje biodra i chwyciła za członka zielonowłosego, który zacisnął zęby, gdy poczuł jak Perona dość drastycznie ścisnęła za trzon. Różowowłosa tylko lekko się uśmiechnęła i zaczęła ocierać członkiem o swoje wargi sromowe. Oboje byli wystarczająco podnieceni, by mogła kontynuować, jednak dziewczyna chciała jeszcze trochę podokuczać szermierzowi. Zacisnęła jego prącie, a on krzyknął z bólu i machnął rękoma, jednak kajdanki skutecznie umożliwiały mu ruchy.

- Perona… Aghhh… Przestań! – W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy.

Różowowłosa coraz bardziej to lubiła. Płaczący chłopak straszliwie ją podniecał. Zoro przy tym powoli oddychał, a jego głos straszliwie się łamał. Niewiarygodne, że takie ciepło do niej wpływało, gdy tylko widziała taki obrazek. Jeszcze chwilę drażniła członkiem swoje wargi, jednak gdy poczuła, że już nie da dłużej rady, postanowiła w końcu to zrobić i włożyła go do swojej pochwy. Zagryzła wargi. Narząd szermierza był bardzo duży, więc bardzo mocno rozciągał jej wnętrze. W tym samym czasie, Zoro zacisnął pięści. Miał wrażenie, że Perona specjalnie zaciska się na nim, by tylko sprawić mu ten przerażający ból.

Po chwili oboje troszkę się rozluźnili. Dziewczyna przywykła do wielkości Zoro, więc zaczęła poruszać biodrami. Ponieważ ta pozycja nie była dla niej zbyt łatwa, spinała swoje mięśnie czego efektem było sprawienie bólu Roronorze przy każdym kolejnym ruchu. Jednak jej to nie przeszkadzało. Łzawiący, spocony i szamoczący się szermierz, to było coś, co dawało jej rozkosz jakiej nigdy nie dostawała. Wraz z kolejnymi ruchami, zaczynała coraz ciężej i głośniej oddychać. Czuła, że oboje, i ona i on, są na skraju wytrzymałości. Jednak czegoś jej brakowało. Tym „czymś" były krzyki i ciało poruszone drgawkami. Rozejrzała się wokół. Jej uwagę zwróciła stojąca na stoliku obok łóżka butelka z wódką. Chytrze się uśmiechnęła. Sięgnęła po butelkę.

– Powiedz mi, czy ta suka Nami też sprawia ci taką przyjemność? – Spytała z wrednym spojrzeniem i zaczęła otwierać butelkę. – A może ten zboczony kucharzyk czy słodki kapitan są dla ciebie lepszym kąskiem?

- Zamknij się Perona! Nie mów o nich!

- Och, czyżbym trafiła w czuły punkt? Na kogo bardziej reagujesz? Na Sanjiego? Czy Luffy'ego? – Spytała, odrzucając korek od butelki i jednocześnie opierając się o tors szermierza. Przyciskając jego rany, powodowała, że karmazynowa ciecz rozlała się jeszcze bardziej.

Zoro próbował jakoś uciszyć Peronę, która wciąż nie chciała się zamknąć, jednak jego słowa były bezsilne. Dziewczyna na chwilę umilkła, rozkoszowała się widokiem zdenerwowanego szermierza. Zdecydowanie, jego przyjaciele najwyraźniej byli dla niego bardzo ważni. Popatrzyła na butelkę, którą trzymała w ręce i wzrokiem dała znać Roronorze, że zamierza coś z nią zrobić.

- Zgadnij co chcę zrobić? Bawiłeś się kiedyś tak z Robin?

- Kurwa! Perona! Zamknij się. Nie mów wię….

W tym czasie, Perona ponownie zaczęła poruszać biodrami, a Zoro próbował dokończyć, jednak czuł, że nie da rady powiedzieć w tym momencie nic więcej, niż wydobyć ciche westchnienia. Mimo wszystko, czuł przyjemność z tego stosunku, co więcej, ból wcale mu nie przeszkadzał, a wręcz przeciwnie, powodował u niego większą satysfakcję. Dziewczyna zacisnęła dłoń na torsie szermierza, przy tym zahaczając paznokciami o jego rany. Zoro zacisnął zęby. To bolało. Przy kolejnych ruchach Perony oboje przymknęli oczy.

Przechyliła butelkę, którą trzymała w wolnej ręce. Płyn wylał się na ciało zielonowłosego. Roronoa krzyknął. Chciał zgiąć się z bólu, jednak kajdanki spowodowały, że opadł z powrotem na łóżko, a każda kolejna kropla płynu, która dostała się do jego ran, zaczęła syczeć i tworzyć delikatne pęcherzyki. Jednak to nie wszystko. W tym samym momencie, Zoro poczuł niesamowite uniesienie, co spowodowało, że szermierz natychmiastowo doszedł wewnątrz Perony, która pod wpływem uczucia wpływającego w nią ciepłego nasienia, wygięła się do tyłu i w euforii zaczęła krzyczeć przy niesamowicie przyjemnym orgazmie.

Alkohol na ciele szermierza zaczął po nim spływać na prześcieradło. Każda kropla była wymieszana z krwią, a ta znowu mieszała się z białą pościelą. Dziewczyna zeszła z szermierza. Chłopak wciąż zaciskał wargi pod wpływem pieczenia, jakie czuł na swoim ciele. Ale jednocześnie czuł tą niesamowitą przyjemność po stosunku. Perona zeszła z niego. Biała ciecz ściekła jej po udach. Sięgnęła po ręcznik, który leżał niedaleko łóżka. Wytarła się nim i położyła koło chłopaka. Trzymała w ręce ręcznik i zaczęła nim wycierać jego tors. Ten patrzył na nią, wciąż ciężko oddychając.

- Mogłabyś mnie chociaż rozwiązać. - Patrzył jak dziewczyna coraz wolniej wyciera jego ciało, a jej oczy powoli się zamykają.

- Nie! – Odrzekła stanowczo.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo fajnie wyglądasz, kiedy jesteś przykuty do łóżka. – Powiedziała ze szczerym uśmiechem.

Zoro już wiedział, że nie ma co walczyć. Ręce bolały go strasznie, ale gdy chodzi o Peronę, to w upartości nikt jej nie przebije. Różowowłosa wycierała już dłonie Roronoy, które przestały krwawić, a krew zaschła na jego przedramieniu. Przytuliła się do niego. Zamknęła oczy.

- Perona. - Szermierz nagle się odezwał. – Czemu, zaczęłaś mówić o moich towarzyszach? – Dziewczyna wciąż miała zamknięte oczy.

– Tęsknisz za nimi, co nie? – Spytała z uśmiechem. Zoro nie odpowiadał, gdyby się do tego przyznał, oznaczałoby to jego słabość.

– To chociaż mogłaś odpuścić Nami. Przecież wiesz, że nienawidzę, gdy o niej wspominasz.

- Wiem. – Odparła Perona. – To właśnie dlatego lubię o niej wspominać. Uwielbiam, gdy się tak złościsz. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się wrednie. Miała nie odpinać mu kajdanek, jednak chciała by chłopak ją objął, więc uwolniła mu ręce. Jego jedna ręką wylądował pod głową różowowłosej, a drugą chwycił za leżącą na ziemi kołdrę i okrył ich.

„Te kajdanki, to było zupełnie coś nowego", pomyślał, oglądając rany na dłoniach. Dziewczyna położyła się na boku, w kierunki do zielonowłosego i ponownie oparła głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Zamknęła oczy i uśmiechnęła się.

- Perona… - Cicho jej szepnął do ucha.

- Hmm?

- Kocham cię.

- Ja ciebie też. – Odpowiedziała zapadając w głęboki sen.


End file.
